


Our Gentlemen of Prickliness

by RubraSaetaFictor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hedgehog John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubraSaetaFictor/pseuds/RubraSaetaFictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because they both can be stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Gentlemen of Prickliness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eighth Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911088) by [RubraSaetaFictor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubraSaetaFictor/pseuds/RubraSaetaFictor). 



Inspired by comments on Chapter 3 of [The Eighth Square](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4911088/chapters/11266474).


End file.
